Harry Potter: Prince of Amber
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: In his sixth year Harry discovers something about himself that will change his destiny forever. "You are Prince Harry, An Amber Lord!" HP/Chronicles of Amber crossover. Possible multi-crossover later. Knowledge of CoA not needed.
1. True Heritage

Harry Potter: Prince of Amber

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Amber.**

**Extra Disclaimers: None at moment.**

**First off I'm a bit disappointed that there isn't a Chronicles of Amber section. No matter it will have to do here. **

**If you've never read the Chronicles of Amber I will explain everything in the story, just bare with it as it may take a few to chapters to explain everything.**

**Just bare in mind that, due to the nature of the Chronicles of Amber, this story will have no set end. It will go on till I can't think of more story lines!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: True Heritage

Harry was relieved to be back at Hogwarts. It was the first day back and this year couldn't be as bad as last year, could it? Umbridge, Sirius and the Prophecy had been all Harry could think of over the summer it had, along with not receiving anything from his friends, almost driven Harry insane. The only thing that stopped this had been the Dursley's. Oddly enough having them treat him the same as they always did, had given Harry a sense of normalcy that he'd lost with everything in his life. Harry snorted at the thought that anything about his family life was 'normal'.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Harry glanced up from his dinner that he'd been staring at unresponsively ever since they had sat down, and tried to smile.

"I'm fine." He said. She did not look convinced in the slightest. She glanced down.

"Harry, you're doing it again." She said.

"Huh?" He said, he glanced down and dropped the quill he hadn't even realised he was holding. There neatly drawn on some parchment was the same pattern he'd been drawing all summer. It was exactly the same each time he'd drawn it as if it came from somewhere deep in his subconscious. It was very complex and beautiful to him.

He been drawing that pattern for as long as he could draw anything. But since he'd started at Hogwarts it hadn't come as much, that is until this summer, when his hand had been acting on it's own to draw it every time it had the chance. He noticed that Hermione was staring at him, and pushed the parchment off the table, he smiled at her.

"It's nothing really." He said. She looked at him with a look that made Harry inwardly groan, it clearly said that there was a trip to the library in the near future. "Look honestly, it's not important." He caught another look. "And no, it's nothing to do with Voldemort." Harry said emphatically. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Harry was saved by the arrival of a flustered Ron.

"Bloody slimy Slytherin git!" He declared.

"Ron!" Hermione said. "You can't talk about professors that way!" Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. She turned on him. "What!?"

"It's just." Harry said between laughs. "You knew he was talking about Snape. So you must think that same thing!"

"He's got a point there." Ron said laughing himself, his rant forgotten. Hermione's cheeks darkened.

"Honestly!" She said. "I don't think of Professor Snape and a 'slimy Slytherin git!'" She said.

"I'm so glad to hear that, Miss Granger." A silken voice said behind her. Hermione paled as she looked back at Snape.

"I'm sorry sir!" She squeaked. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I heard you, or that you don't think that?" He drawled. If possible she paled further.

"I...I.." she said.

"No matter, I sure well be able to discuss the matter tomorrow at eight."

"Yes sir." She said as soon as he left, she hit Ron on the arm.

"What!?" He protested.

"That was for getting me detention two days into term!"

"Well, I've waited five years to drop Potions and just when I get away from him, he switches to DADA!" Ron said.

"And I suppose he did it just to annoy you?" Hermione said.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Ron grumbled and Harry smiled, everything was normal. Maybe nothing will happen this year, he really needed a quiet year. Apparently that was to much to ask for, as less then a minute later the hall doors were flung open with such force that they banged against the stone walls. Several people from the tables closest to the door let out yelps of shook.

There was a man standing in the doorway, he paused for a moment then started to stride down the centre of the hall, towards the staff table, in a manner of someone who was certain of his superiority over everyone else in the room. He was just shy of six foot, with black hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed entirely in black with sliver trims, and the black cloak was fixed with a clasp in the shape of a sliver rose. (A/N anyone who knows of the Chronicles of Amber should already know who this is.)

"He reminds me of Malfoy." Harry whispered.

"Yeah." Hermione whispered back. "But he sort of looks like you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And I guess anyone with red hair looks like Ron, right?" He asked. Hermoine gave him an annoyed look.

"Well." She started airily. "There's only one person I know with eyes that green."

"She's got a point there, mate." Ron said watching the man. Harry looked at the man again, he guessed there was something familiar about him, but Harry couldn't place it. He then noticed something sticking out of the man's cloak behind his head.

"Does that look like a sword, to you guys?" He asked. Neither of them had a chance to reply as the stranger had reached the staff table and was just standing, watching them. Several of the Professors had stood, and were starting to pull their wands out. But Dumbledore waved them back. They sat back down, Snape glared at the man and McGonagall watched him warily. Dumbledore spread his hands and smiled pleasantly at the man.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, eyes tinkling. They looked at each other for sometime, before Dumbledore winced slightly, it was barely noticeable, but it seemed to be what he man was waiting for as he spoke immediately afterwards.

"Perhaps, but formalities should be observed first." He said, he tone leaving no room to deny him.

"Of course." Dumbledore said smiling again. "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardy, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." The man did not seem impressed.

"Prince Corwin, Lord of Amber." He said calmly. There was a buzz of conversation in the hall at the revolution that this man was a Prince and several Slytherins took more notice of the events.

"He's a Prince!" Hermione squeaked.

"So what." Ron said "No big deal really."

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione said. "You should know that there are virtually no Wizarding royal families left, this is a really big thing!"

"Whatever." Ron said. Dumbledore recovered from his surprise.

"What can we help you with, your highness?" He asked.

"I am looking for my daughter." Corwin said. "I believe her adoptive name is Lily Evans."

Harry felt the blood drain from his face at the mention of his mother's name. He could almost feel everyone's eyes on him.

_'Dear Merlin! Why is it always me!' _He thought and wished that the floor would just swallow him right now.

"I'm afraid." Dumbledore said. "That Lily Evans died fifteen years ago."

"I see." Corwin said icily and turned as if to leave.

"But I believe there is someone here you would like to met." Dumbledore said. Corwin turned to look at him again. That was apparently his way to get Dumbledore to continue. "Her son is here. Harry would please come up here." Harry was too busy trying to disappear that he didn't hear him. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Harry!" She said. "Get up there!" Harry looked up and saw the headmaster looking at him, as well as all the staff and the Prince. Harry got to his feet and started to walk towards the staff table, staring at his feet the whole way. He felt his face burning in embarrassment at the whole school staring at him yet again. When he got to the table he stood in front of the Prince, still looking at his feet and shifting uncomfortably.

A hand gripped Harry's chin and forced his head up. Harry gasped as the hand tightened. Harry looked up in shock to lock with cold green eyes, only alittle intense in colour than his own. Corwin smirked and turned Harry's head one way then the other, as if examining him. Harry didn't like the feeling and glared at him. Then Corwin's smirk melted into a smile. He let go of Harry chin and he laughed. The coldness completely gone in an instant.

"You defiantly have Amber Blood in you, boy." He said with a genuine smile. "What is your name?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said nervously. Corwin waved his hand a dismissive manner.

"Forget the Potter part, you have no need of it." Harry felt his anger rise and he glared at the man again.

"It is who I am." Harry said. Corwin looked down at him and his annoyance crossed his features for a moment.

"No, it is not." Corwin almost hissed. "You true heritage is greater than anything your father could have given you." Harry couldn't do anything but stare at the man that said he was his grandfather, and yet didn't look a day over thirty himself. "You are of Amber Blood. You are my grandson. You are Prince Harry, an Amber Lord!"

* * *

**There you go! Please review!  
**

**I recommend that everyone should read the Chronicles of Amber! It one of the best fantasy series of the last century!**


	2. Twice The Prince

Harry Potter: Prince of Amber

* * *

**First off thanks for the responses, and I hope that everything will become clear soon. **

**Just a small note, this is set before the Chronicles of Amber, so before Corwin lost his memory on Earth. Therefore he is different here then he is in the books. Thought I'd say that before those that have read CoA say that he's OOC.**

**Ok that's it for now, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Twice the Prince

Dumbledore cleared his throat and managed to get Corwin and Harry to looked at him. Corwin gave him a clear 'so you're still here' look. Harry was still trying to get his head round being told he was a prince, that is not something you hear every day and what was Amber anyway? How can you be a prince of something that comes from the bark of a tree?!

"I believe it would be wise to move this conversation somewhere a bit more private." Dumbledore said. Corwin glanced round and only just seemed to become aware of all the people staring at them in silence. He looked back at Dumbledore.

"Yes, that is a good idea." Corwin said and smirked. "What we have to discuss is not for the ears of common Shadow Folk." Harry didn't like the way he'd said that, it reminded him to much of the way Voldemort and the Deatheaters talk about Muggles and Muggle-borns. Dumbledore didn't seem to know how to respond to that, so he simply smiled.

"If you would come this way then." He said and gestured for them the follow him. Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what this Corwin had to say. But then if what he was saying was true, then he had a family, that was the Dursley's or happened to be the friends of his father. It was something that Harry had always wanted and since the death of Sirius something that he'd always thought he'd never have. Harry glanced at the Professors at the table. They were mostly looking at Corwin with expressions ranging from suspicion to curiosity. Snape was looking at him with a calculating look, he noticed Harry looking and sneered at him. Harry looked away quickly and locked eyes with Hagrid who gave him a reassuring yet nervous smile.

A steel grip of a hand fell on Harry's shoulder, it was light, but gave the impression that the owner could brake bones if he wished just by applying pressure. Harry looked up and his green eyes locked with the slightly paler green of Corwin's. Harry suddenly saw what Hermione meant when she said he looked like him. It wasn't just the colouring, they also had very similar noses and they eye shape was almost identical.

Harry's breath caught in his throat, as he realised that what Corwin said was true, it must be true. There was no other way that they could look so similar, they must be related. A warm feeling rose in his chest, he had a real family. He smiled at the thought and inclined he head at his newly found grandfather. Corwin returned his gesture, but his smile was bigger. He released Harry's shoulder and without a word they both began to follow Dumbledore. As he walked, Harry sort out his friends with his eyes. Ron and Hermione were still at the Griffindor table. Ron expression was mixed and hard to read. Hermione was clearly worried. Harry gave them a reassuring smile, and a small shake of the head when Hermione moved to follow them. That seemed to confuse them a lot. But Harry knew that this was a family matter and needed to do it alone, he could tell them about it later.

They were halfway to the headmasters office when Harry's thoughts cemented themselves enough for him to ask a question. He glanced at the man besides him.

"May I ask a question, sir?" He asked. Corwin looked down at him.

"You may." He said. "But don't call me 'sir', it makes me feel old." He chuckled as if he'd said something very funny, then sobered up and smirked. "Call me Corwin, it is my name, after all."

"Okay." Harry said slowly. He took a deep breath and asked one of the question he wanted to ask. "I was wondering, what you meant by Shadow Folk?" Corwin snorted.

"That question is more complicated then you think." He said and sighed. "However the easiest answer is that Shadow Folk, are people not born to Amber or Chaos."

Harry frowned at the vague answer but it lead smoothly to his next question. He was aware that Dumbledore was listening to them, but he didn't really care.

"So, um, what's Amber?" He asked. Corwin laughed, it was deep and clear, and devoid of any self-consciousness.

"Harry!" He said smiling. "Amber isn't a thing it's a place. It is where you belong, your home. Home to all those of our family."

"So I have more family." Harry whispered, not intending to be heard, but he was.

"Oh, yes." Corwin said, seemingly shocked at the idea of there not being. "Many." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "In fact, no one knows how of us there are. The family grows all the time, and they're not always in Amber, you see." Harry nodded slowly even though the explanation just made him more confused.

The rest of the journey was in silence. Much to his surprise the gargoyle stepped aside at the word 'Smarties' Harry had never heard the Headmaster use a muggle sweet as a password before it was odd. They rode the stairs up to Dumbledore's office. It looked just how Harry remembered, there wasn't any sign of Harry's tantrum at the end of the last school year, except for the absences of few trinkets from the desk. When Dumbledore asked them to sit, Corwin took off his cloak and draped it over the back of one of the chairs, removed the sword and sheath from his back. He sat, placed the sword on the floor to the left of his chair and promptly set his booted feet on the edge of the desk. When Dumbledore seemed to be about to pull him up about that, Corwin simply set him with a glare, and Dumbledore faulted. Harry gapped, was Dumbledore intimated by Corwin, Harry found it hard to believe as he'd faced Voldemort with out any fear earlier in the year. Harry stole a look at Corwin and shivered. The glare put Snape to shame. There was no doubt as to it's meaning. 'Say the wrong thing and I will kill you.'

Dumbledore collected himself and sat, Harry joined him next to Corwin, still giving the man nervous glances. Harry couldn't figure him out at all. When he talked to Harry he seemed human. But to everyone else he seemed cold, arrogant and dangerous. Dumledore smiled.

"Lemon drop?" He asked. Corwin spared the sweets a small glance.

"I never eat anything I, or my servants, haven't made." He said. Dumbledore took this blatant show of paranoia in his stride.

"I wise precaution, I'm sure." He said. Corwin simply inclined his head in answer. "What I wanted to talk about is how you can be so sure about Lily." He said. Corwin looked bored.

"I was on this Shadow sometime ago, and found a beauty, red hair blue eyes. It was just one night and she was married, I left this Shadow shortly afterwards. Her name was Janet Evans."

"Lily's mother." Dumbledore said, and Corwin inclined his head again. "Why is it that your so late in coming, after all it has been over thirty years."

"I simply miss calculated the time difference between the Shadows." Corwin said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Yes Harry."

"Why are you questioning him like this? It's clear we're related, we look so alike." He said in a rush. Dumbledore gave him a patient smile.

"Harry you know that Voldemort has many tricks to play on us all." He said. Harry looked away and blushed slightly. It was true he had been taken in by this man way to fast. It was entirely possible that this could be a plot to capture him. _Why did I believe him so fast? Because he offered you something you've always wanted. _A voice in the back of his mind answered. A real flesh and blood family, not just pictures.

"But what if it's true?" Harry asked, not noticing the pleading tone to his voice.

"Harry, my boy, we can not afford to be taken in by impos...." Dumbledore was cut off mid sentence by the fact that he now had the tip of a sword dangerously pointed at his throat just under his chin. Harry had never seen fear in his headmasters eyes before. Even though only for a moment it had been there. No one liked to be that close to be death without anyway out of it.

"Be very careful what you say next, old man." Corwin growled. At the words Harry was shock out of the shock at what had happened and at how fast, it was almost unnatural. He knew he had to do something before Dumbledore was dead, and there was no doubt that this man would do it.

"Please don't hurt him." Harry said and Corwin looked at him. "People have been trying to kill me my whole life, he's just trying to protect me." Corwin looked at him for sometime, before smiling slightly.

"Very well." He said and glanced at Dumbledore. "Be glad the kid's here, he just saved you life." He said and slowly removed the sword from the headmasters throat. "But insult my honour again and you won't live to regret it." Corwin sat back down, sheathed his sword and looked as if he hadn't just threatened to kill anyone.

Dumbledore had to admit that this Prince Corwin scared him to the core. No one, not even Voldemort, unnerved him as much as this man. He couldn't feel any magic from him. But power rolled off him in waves, pure power. However it was neither light or dark. He'd never felt anything like it before, infact he'd never even heard of anything like it before.

"Professor, is there any way to prove what he says is true." Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Yes, Harry, I believe there is." Dumbledore said.

"I do not need to prove anything." Corwin said dangerously. "He is of Amber blood, he belongs in Amber, not some backwater Shadow!" He almost looked ready to draw his sword again.

"_I _need the proof!" Harry said, startling both Corwin and Dumbledore. "If you're right." Harry took a deep shuddering breath. "I'll go with you."

"Harry, I don't thin..." Dumbledore started but Harry interrupted him.

"I need this, Professor! I've lost everything! Everyone that was family and I'm likely to lose more before it is over!" With every statement he got louder. "I'm meant to kill some mad man, simply because I was born a day early!" Harry paused before continuing in a whisper. "I can't do it, not alone, I need...._family_." He looked Dumbledore in the eye. "I will come back. I promise but I'm not ready for this, not yet." Dumbledore sighed and deflated. He had no choice know that Harry had said that, not with Corwin here.

"Alright, my boy." He said, with a quick glance at Corwin, who was studying Harry as trying to figure something out. He noticed Dumbledore looking at him and waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

"Do you little test." He said with a small smile of triumph. Dumbledore opened one of the draws of his desk a pulled out the potion that he needed. He placed it on the table that summoned a bowl, quill and some parchment. He poured the potion into the bowl.

"This is a heritage potion, it will show the parentage of someone to their grandparents." He explained. "It just requires something of yours, usually some hair." Harry nodded and pulled out a hair. Dumbledore gestured to the potion. Harry nervously dropped the hair into the potion, which fizzed as the hair made contact. When it stopped fizzing Dumbledore picked up the quill and dropped that into the potion as well. The potion fizzed again and the quill, briefly, turned the same green colour as the potion, before the potion stopped fizzing. The quill rose out of the bowl and drifted over to the parchment and began to write.

Harry James Potter

Maternal Parent:

Lily Potter

Everything was as expected so far, as the quill refilled itself from the potion.

Maternal Grandparents:

Janet Evans

Prince Corwin, Lord of Amber

They was a sharp intake of breath from Dumbledore, as the potion confirmed Corwin's claim Harry. Harry suddenly felt light headed, Corwin really was his grandfather. The quill refilled and continued writing.

Paternal Parent:

Prince Random, Lord of Amber

Paternal Grandpar...

At that point Harry stopped reading he suddenly felt light headed. James Potter wasn't his father. He wasn't a Potter, at least not biologically.

_What the hell!?_ Harry thought as his mind started working again. The quill fell to desktop. Corwin started to chuckle before he quickly desended to full laughter, Corwin was doubled now over with mirth.

"Random, you dog!" He said finally, regaining some composure, but still grinning.

"Erm, who's Random?" Harry asked nervous and cautious because of Corwin outburst.

"He's my little brother!" Corwin said. Harry stared at him in shock. Brother!? That meant... That meant that his father was his uncle and so was his grandfather. He felt sick, he was inbred! At least Snape or Malfoy aren't here to hear that!

* * *

**Please don't flame me for making Harry imbred, as it's important for the story!**

**I don't think that's been done before. At least I've never seen it. Hmm.  
**

**As always: Please review. :)**


	3. Leaving The Shadows

Harry Potter: Prince of Amber

* * *

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Warning: There is a little bit of Ron, Ginny and Hermione bashing in this chapter, it's not that hard though.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Leaving The Shadows

Harry sat feeling numb, it wasn't every day you found out that everything you thought you knew about your life wasn't true. The man he thought was his father wasn't, and he was a prince, that was still something he couldn't quiet get his head round. Not only that but he got the feeling that neither of his parents were entirely human. He didn't know how explain that feeling, as nothing that Corwin has said or done suggests anything of the sort. But there was a power that Harry could feel coming off of him that was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Harry bet that if Corwin tried he could get Voldemort screaming like a girl, perhaps a bit to far maybe? But judging by the way he effortlessly unnerved Dumbledore, maybe not. Dumbledore was the first to brake the moment of silence, he seemed deflated and his eyes had lost the twinkle.

"So you are his grandfather then." He said. Corwin cocked his head.

"Yes, and it seems I'm his uncle as well." He said.

"I'm not a Potter." Harry said regaining alittle bit of his senses back.

"Of course not" Cowin said. "As I said you have no need of that name." He said with a smirk. "Oh, but does it seem I owe you an apology." He continued lightly still with a smirk. "It seems your father is of worth, at least marginally."

"You don't seem the least bit concerned by situation." Dumbledore said. Corwin looked at him and merely blinked.

"You mean the incest?" Corwin asked. Harry winced at that, and Dumbledore had a disapproving frown on his face. "It's nothing." Corwin continued with a dismissive wave of a hand. "He's only my half brother, different mothers, you see." Harry frowned at this. He was a bit to causal about the whole thing. Just what kind of people are they, his family. Maybe he'd be better off never finding out, if the arrogant, bigoted, and seemingly causal incest was anything to go by. But the next thing Corwin said mind Harry's mind up for him.

"Mind you, I may have to have a word with Random about this, when we get to Amber, as it seems too much of a coincident for it be random." Corwin said to him self, but Harry heard him. The full implications of what Corwin said hit Harry like an enraged Buckbeak.

"My father's alive?" Corwin gave him a funny look.

"Of course he's still alive." He said. Before Harry could fully comprehend the fuzzy warm feeling in his chest at the thought of having a living parent, Corwin stood abruptly. "I grow tied of this Shadow, and wish to return home." His sword and cloak in there rightful places once more he turned to Harry. "You ready?" He asked. Harry slowly nodded and stood himself.

"Please Harry, you do not have to go." Dumbledore said almost pleading. Harry looked at his headmaster in surprise, he'd never heard Dumbledore plead for anything before. He shock his head mentally.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I do. As I said, I will came back." Harry said with confidence that he didn't know he had before. Dumbledore looked as if he was going to say something more, but his eyes flicked to Corwin and he deflated. Harry was starting to get unnerved my this more and more.

Corwin reached into a pocket on his tunic and pulled out what looked like a pack of playing cards, but they seemed alittle big for that. He shuffled though them till he reached a certain one, pulled that one out and put the rest back in the pocket.

"Let's go then." He said. Suddenly Harry guessed that the card must be some kind of portkey.

"Wait." Harry said. Corwin looked at him a raised an eyebrow. "I have to see my friends first." Corwin looked at him for a while, and Harry started to fidget under his gaze.

"Very well." He said after awhile. "I'll wait for you by the main door to this castle."

Harry left the office and bounded down the stairs. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione that he had a family! He'd just passed the gargoyle and started to make his way back to the Gryffindor Dormitory, when someone yelled his name. He turned to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville coming up to him. He grinned at them.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked.

"Not here." Harry said and pulled them off to a nearby vacant classroom. He quickly set up some secrecy charms up around the room.

"Someone's paranoid." Luna said in her singsong voice.

"Yeah, well, what I'm going to tell you guys is not something I want Malfoy to find out about." Harry said. "Or anyone else for that matter." He added under his breath.

"That bad, huh?" Ron said. Harry snorted.

"Let's just say it would make Rita Skeeter a very happy witch."

"Ouch." Ron said, Harry nodded.

"So it's true, that guy is your grandfather." Neville said.

"Yes he's my grandfather." Harry sighed, this was it, he almost chickened out of it. But he had to tell them, they were his friends, they had to understand why he was leaving. "And my uncle." He braced for the storm that was surely to come from this information.

"What!" Came from both Ginny and Hermione almost instantly. Neville frowned, Ron looked horrified, and Luna just smiled and nodded like it all made perfect sense. That was the most unnerving reaction from the news he could have imagined.

"Blimey mate!" Ron said eventually. "You're more inbred than Malfoy!"

"Gee, thanks." Harry said sarcastically. Ron was hit upside the back of his head by Ginny.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Honestly Ron, you're such and idiot." Hermione scolded. Harry smiled at the scene, they were taking it better than he'd thought they would.

"Congrats mate." Neville said. "No one deserves a family more then you do." Harry smiled warmly.

"Thanks."

"Hang on." Ginny said. "If he's also your uncle, does that mean..." Ginny didn't finish, she didn't need to. Harry looked away and nodded.

"Yeah, it seems that James Potter wasn't my father." He said.

"I'm sorry mate." Ron said. "So is he gone?" He sounded hopeful, as if he just wanted life to get back to normal. He didn't realise that for Harry everything had changed, and there was no way he could go back to the way it used to be. Harry looked away for a moment.

"No, he's waiting for me at the main doors." He said.

"What do you mean 'waiting for you?'" Ron asked.

"I'm going with him back to Amber." Harry said, more sure then ever at that moment, that it was what he wanted. Ron suddenly looked very angry.

"So your going just like that!" He said.

"Huh, What?" Was all Harry could say.

"After everything we've been though?!" Ron said. Harry frowned and looked to Hermione and felt a knife piece his heart at the look on her face.

"Hermione?" Harry prompted and backed up a pace at the look of anger on her face.

"You're leaving." She said tears of anger in her eyes. "What about us?! What about V...Voldemort?!"

"But, I'm not going forever!" Harry protested.

"But what about us, in the mean time?" Someone else said quietly, it was Ginny. It was now Harry's turn to get angry at how selfish they were being. He'd been as happy as he'd been when he'd first found Sirius, and they were ruining it!

"You?" Harry said very quietly, but got their full attention. "I've just found out that I have a family. Something all of you take for granted." His voice was rising now as he looked pointedly at Ron. "You even have siblings! I never had a chance at those things."

"So you think that gives you the right to run off with a guy you don't even know!" Ginny said. Harry's head snapped to her.

"I'm not running away!" He almost hissed. "And he's not some guy. He's...." Harry let out an sound of annoyance and sat down heavily in the nearest chair.

"He's a Prince." Luna said softly. Ron looked at her and got a look of triumph and understanding on his face.

"So that's it huh?" He said. Harry looked at him in confusion. "You found out you're royalty and suddenly we're not good enough for you!" He shouted. Harry stared at him in shock and confusion. What does that have to do with anything. Couldn't Ron understand that meant nothing to Harry, it was nothing compared to the idea of a real family. But he realised then that it meant a lot to Ron, being a pureblood, status was very important to him. Evidently his silence was all the conformation Ron and Ginny needed on the subject, as they stormed out of the room. Harry looked at Hermione, she was shaking and looking after to two Weasleys.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Harry, don't...just don't!" She said avoiding his gaze and fled as well.

Harry felt the pain in his chest tighten as he's two best and oldest best friends left him. Ron had done this several times before, but in was the first time Hermione had. Harry lowered his head to his hands, and noticed for the first time that he was crying. Suddenly a hand rested on his shoulder, he jumped and looked up to see Neville and Luna looking at him. He forgotten that they were also there.

"Don't worry, Harry." Neville said. "They'll get over it." He smiled slightly. "Like you said they don't understand." Harry stared at Neville. Of course he would understand, he'd also grown up without his parents.

"Family is very important." Luna said. "Worth fighting for." She leant over as if she were about give out a secret. "Between you and me, I believe that the Nargels have got to them." She said obviously referring to Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Harry couldn't help the gulp of laughter at that.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"You meeting that guy by the doors right?" Neville said.

"Yeah, and his name is Corwin." Harry said. Neville smiled.

"Well why don't we walk down there with you?" He said. Harry smiled back and stood.

"Sure, thanks." Luna stood in front of him and waved her wand at the same time as muttering a spell. Harry felt his tears vanish and the soreness around his eyes disappear. Even the water on his glasses disappeared. Luna, returned her wand to behind her ear, smiled dreamily and wondered off towards the door. Harry looked at Neville as they followed.

"I didn't know Luna was so good at charms." He said. Neville looked at him.

"Yeah, she also good at Herbology. Even if she keeps talking about Amazoian Blood Lillies." Neville said. Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

"What are those?" He asked.

"I have no idea!" Neville said and both boy's burst out laughing. Harry felt a stab of guilt that he wasn't laughing with Ron, but it was Ron who was being unreasonable not him. Harry stopped laughing when a realisation came to him.

"You _like_ Luna don't you." He suddenly said, and way Neville flushed at the inflection that Harry used on the word, was enough of a confirmation. "You should go for it, you look good together." Harry whispered. Neville gulped and nodded.

* * *

When they got to the hall before the main doors, they saw Corwin standing in front of the door, facing them. Totally ignoring the crowd of students and professors surrounding him. There was no sign of Ron, Ginny or Hermione, Harry was disappointed by this at first, but maybe this wasn't the time for another argument. He would miss his friends very much. Harry stepped up to him, and Corwin turned and smiled at him, he was still holding the card from earlier.

"Ready?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Good." Corwin turned towards the doors again, raised the card and stared at it for a long time. At first nothing seemed to happen, then Harry felt it. A very strange feeling, like something was reacting with something within which up till now he'd never known was there. It felt warm, cold, itchy and smooth all at the same time.

The air in front of the door seemed to shift suddenly and the doors seemed to melt away, as slowly a new scene appeared. It was of a forest, with a road leading away towards what looked like a castle which seemed to put Hogwarts to shame scale wise. It was perched on a sheer cliff. Soon the picture turned real as the trees started to move in the wind, sunlight poured into the hallway from the picture. Birds could be heard, and there was a slight tang to the air like that of sea air. Corwin looked at Harry and grinned.

"That is Amber." He said. Harry was gapping at the image. Something about it was calling to him, to his very blood.

"It's beautiful." He breathed. Corwin chuckled.

"That it is." He said and looked down at Harry, and at the wand that could be seen poking out of Harry's pocket. "You do realise that magic doesn't work in Amber, you won't need that." Harry tore his eyes away from the vision in front of him and looked at Corwin. He followed his eyes to his wand. He blinked.

"Magic doesn't work?" He asked.

"No it doesn't. Your wand will be nothing but a pretty sick in Amber." Harry looked round and spotted Neville. He quickly walked over to him, and held out his wand.

"Look after this for me, Nev." He said. Neville looked stunned, but took his wand anyway.

"You just make sure you come back soon." He said.

"You can count on it." Harry said then turned away towards the portal once again. He walked up quickly to Corwin's side once again.

"What now." Corwin looked at him.

"Just walk with me." He said and stepped into the picture. Harry blinked and stepped forward. An icy shiver went though him before he found himself standing on the road in the forest. He turned quickly in time to see the inside of Hogwarts disappear from view. He looked round and shivered from the power he felt from this place. If it wasn't magic then what exactly was it? He looked over at Corwin, who smiled.

"Welcome to the one true place, welcome home."

* * *

**Wow We're finally in Amber!**

**Please review! :)**

**Next time: Harry meets his father and rest of his family.**


	4. Freedom from the Past

Harry Potter: Prince of Amber

* * *

**Yay! New chapter!**

**Thanks of the reviews.**

**I'm not that happy with the pervious chapter and may rewrite it sometime in the future.**

**Thank you Calileane: It's reviews like that, that keep Fanfiction authors going. There are no pairs planned, and don't worry Harry/Ginny will never appear in any of my works! (Sorry and fans out there**

* * *

**Right if your new to this story don't bother reading this.**

**I feel that I must clarify what I wrote in the A/N.**

**I didn't mean to 'hold the story of ransom' I simply was saying that it helps to get me focused. **

**I'm sorry for upsetting anyone that wasn't my intention. However I must say that flaming other people's work is pointless, as people that write Fanfiction are not getting anything for their work and reviews are our payment, flames are waste of the reviewers time, the authors time and the readers time.**

**Now I've got that off my chest.**

**On with the story!  
**

* * *

**Wow that's the longest A/N I've ever written! lol :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Freedom from the Past

As soon as the portal closed behind him, Harry missed what Corwin said as it suddenly felt like his head was being split in half. He fell to his knees, unaware of anything but the pain, it was worse than when Voldemort touched him, worse then the Cruciatus. A scream managed to rip itself from his throat, before the pain vanished as suddenly as it began, leaving him with a massive headache. Even with that, Harry felt like a weight, that he'd not even been aware had been there, had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt better than he'd ever felt in his life. Harry rubbed his forehead, he felt the wet feeling of blood, his scar had been bleeding again. He sighed, rubbed his forehead again and froze. He couldn't feel his scar anymore, it was gone! A smile spread across his face at the idea, no more visions, not more Voldemort, no more prophecy!

Corwin responded to all this by simply watching him, with a blank expression. Harry strangely liked this seemingly lack of interest better than the attention he got at Hogwarts when his scar had hurt. He'd never liked pity. Corwin offered him some cloth. Harry took it, and stared at it. Corwin simply waved a hand at his face. Harry nodded and wiped his face with it.

"Thanks." Harry said. Corwin snorted, as if the idea of thanks was repulsive. He turned away.

"Come, we need to get to the castle, it is getting late." He said. Harry looked up and noticed that the sun was indeed getting low in the sky. Harry had to almost jog to keep up with the pace that Corwin was setting with his strides. Harry struggled and Corwin only noticed when Harry had to stop.

"Does it still hurt?" Corwin asked. Harry nodded. Corwin pulled out, from his cloak, and tossed Harry a flask. Harry caught it with Seekers reflexes. "It will help." Thinking it was some kind of healing potion, Harry took a gulp and spluttered, coughing like mad as it burnt his throat. He shot Corwin an accusing look, he just looked highly amused.

"What...was that?" Harry whizzed.

"Whisky." Corwin said. "Benedict swears by it, numbs the pain he says." Harry stared at him.

"You do know I'm only sixteen, right?" Harry asked. Corwin returned his stare, his bored expression, saying he failed to see Harry's point.

"It worked, did it not?" He said. Harry scowled.

"Yeah, my throat hurts so much now that I can't even think about my head." Corwin let out a bark of laughter at that. Then turned and continued down the road towards the castle without another word, however at a slightly slower pace. Harry hurried to catch up.

The silence stretched and Harry took the opportunity to examine the forest they were walking though. Vaguely he wondered why the portal hadn't taken them straight to the castle it's self. But then he wouldn't have be able to enjoy the beauty of the forest as he walked. The sky was a deeper blue then he'd ever seen, but then the sky in Britain rarely made it past blue-grey. Where as the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, always had a foreboding feel to it, this forest was light and inviting. Harry felt an itch to explore, get lost and discover all about it. The air here was so pure, Harry felt that his lungs were being cleaned just by breathing it. Corwin's voice suddenly cut though Harry's thoughts.

"What was that all about?" He asked

"Huh?" Harry said vaguely. Corwin chuckled.

"Your scar." Harry's eyes darkened.

"A curse rebounded off my when I was little." He said, not really wanting to talk about that, at the moment. He was just enjoying it not being there anymore.

"So it was magical?" Corwin asked. Harry nodded, and Corwin smirked knowingly. Harry's eyes widened.

"Is that why it disappeared?"

"Magic doesn't work in Amber." Corwin said simply. Harry was about to say something more, when a hunting horn sounded from somewhere off to their left, deep in the forest, followed by howls which were eerily like Moony's. Corwin's head whipped round in it's direction, and he tensed. Hatred twisted his face into a scowl, as he silently pulled Harry behind him.

"Stay behind me and don't say anything." He hissed at him, before turning his full attention to the forest just as three enormous hounds appeared out of the forest. All of them were at least twice the size of Padfoot, and none of them looked in the least bit friendly. Harry unconsciously shrunk away from them. Out of the forest in front of them came the biggest horse Harry had ever seen. It's coat grey with hooves the colour of steel. Harry ripped his eyes from the horse to look at the rider. He was wearing plated amour of pure white. When Harry looked at his face it was like looking at a dark haired Malfoy. He looked down at Harry with cold blue eyes and Harry couldn't help shivering. He smirked and looked at Corwin, he said something in a different language. Corwin responded in the same language. This continued for some time, and Harry couldn't help feeling a little left out. He could tell that they didn't get on. The was hatred rolling off Corwin and disdain from the other man. Soon the man looked back at Harry.

"Welcome to the family." He said, before directing the horse back into the forest, the hounds following close behind. Harry couldn't decide if that had been a greeting or a threat. When it became clear that the man was not going to return, Corwin relaxed slightly.

"Sociopathic bastard." Corwin muttered to himself.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"That was my brother, Julian." Corwin spat the name as if it were poison. He glanced at Harry. "Keep away from him, he'll sooner kill you then look at you." Harry shivered unconsciously, he had no doubt of that, his eyes had been cold and dangerous.

"And the language you were speaking?" Harry asked.

"That was Thari, the language of Amber." He said, then glanced at Harry. "You'll have to learn it, our family will speak English, but the servants only speak Thari." Harry almost came to a stop.

"Servants? As in humans?" He asked. Corwin looked amused at that.

"Of course, what else?" He asked. _Bloody hell!_ Seeing Harry shock Corwin sighed. "Everyone that's not of our family is below you. You'll have to learn that fast if you want to live much longer."

Harry had heard enough, that had sounded just like something Voldemort would say, and he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"That's wrong!" He seethed. "No one's better than anyone else. It's arrogant, stupid...." Harry was cut off by a vicious backhand from Corwin which sent him to the ground. Harry's hand shot up to the side of his face where Corwin had hit him. He winced slightly at the pain, and he could taste blood. He wouldn't be surprised if it had loosened a few teeth. He looked up to see a furious Corwin glaring at him.

"How dare you speak that way!" He said calmly, belaying the obvious anger behind his eyes. "Do you think this is a game? You are above every Shadow-being simply by existing. You are an _Amberite_, and you learn to act as one. Or you will be dead before you first century." Without giving Harry a chance to take that in, Corwin yanked him to his feet. "Now I don't want to hear another word from you until we reach the castle." With that Corwin stalked away towards the castle without even looking to see if Harry was following. Harry stared in shock at the retreating form of his grandfather for sometime, before cautiously following him. After all he didn't want to run into Julian again. But he couldn't help wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into this time.

* * *

**I know I said that we'd met Random this chapter, but it just didn't work out that way.**

**Please review!**


	5. Family

Harry Potter: Prince of Amber

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since I update this, but other stories distracted me.**

**Some reviewers (Toras, George Heichelheim and StarDuchess) made some good points about Corwin, and I will go back and correct the previous chapters somewhat.  
**

**But I will repeat, this is not the Corwin from the books. This is pre-Nine Princes of Amber. So his personality has yet to be softened by his stay on earth. So he will still be slightly OOC.**

**(Grumbles as people obviously haven't read previous AN on subject.)  
**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Family

Harry heeded the warring Corwin gave him and didn't say a word as they walked. He didn't have long to think about whether he'd made a mistake following Corwin, before he came face to face with Castle Amber it's it's glory. It was massive and more grand the Hogwarts. Harry hadn't thought that was possible before. It was also a working castle, felt like he had gone back in time to the Middle Ages. There walked though a gate, he looked to see a metal gate above his head, with vicious looking spikes pointing at his head, below his feet he noticed holes in flagstone that those spikes would side into. It made him shiver. This was a castle built to see conflict. Beyond the portcullis there was a massive courtyard. Just in front of the castle it's self there was a stable bigger then great hall of Hogwarts. It must house hundreds of horses. The smell coming from it made him gag. Corwin smirked at him.

There were people everywhere, working on some job or another. They were all dressed in a simple tunics and trousers or dresses for the woman. All them had a rearing unicorn somewhere on their clothes. They must all be servants, Harry realised, the shear number of them was staggering for him. Corwin strode confidently towards the castle, ignoring them all. Harry followed staring openly at everything. None of the people would look him in the eye. He frowned, he'd only ever seen that reaction from house elves. Corwin snapped something in Thari to a couple of servants, who bowed and ran off into the castle.

When they entered the castle proper, though a door rivalling that of Hogwart, a middle aged man approached them. His clothes were of better quality then the others he'd seen, but he was still a servant because he bowed to Corwin. Corwin shot off some rapid Thari, the man answered, Corwin then gestured at Harry and spoke again. The man's eyes shifted to Harry, before lowering. There was a further exchange and servant bowed and left. During this Harry had been trying to recognise anything of the language. But he couldn't place anything, it was completely foreign to any language he'd heard before. He was determined to to learn it though, he hated not knowing what was going on around him especially when it concerned him. Corwin turned to him, and gestured for Harry to follow him.

"We are just in time for dinner." Corwin said, leading the way though corridors. "You get to met more our family, most aren't as bad as Julian, but don't push it." That wasn't a comforting thought. Corwin then looked at him with amusement. "By the way I changed your name." He said of hand. Harry stopped dead.

"What?!" He demanded. Corwin smirked at him.

"Harry is hardly a named fit for a prince."**1** He told him. "You can't strike fear in hearts of your enemies with that name."

"I happen to like my name!" Harry said, glaring at his grandfather. "And I don't want to strike fear into anyone's heart!" Corwin chuckled.

"It doesn't matter now, as I've already told the servants your new name, by the time you know enough Thari, to correct them it will be to late." Corwin said with a satisfied smirk. Harry clenched his hands as he seethed. _How dare he do something like that! He had no right to change my name like that! _However Harry had to admit that Corwin was right until he knew Thrai there was nothing he could do about it. He took a deep breath.

"What is it." He said trying not to shout at the dangerous man in front of him.

"Harden." Corwin said and started to walk again. Harry followed him. Harden? He could live with that, he guessed. He sighed and followed Corwin.

Soon they came to a large room, Harry followed Corwin inside and stopped when he saw the people inside. There was a large table which could comfortably sit up to twenty people. But there were only six people seated. They were all dressed in expensive and old fashioned looking clothes. Were they really his family? Two were women and three men, the forth man was seated in throne like chair at the head of the table, he looked to be about fifty, but Harry doubted he really was as Corwin had mentioned about centuries before. He had to wonder how old that man had to be. Corwin took off his cloak and handed it to a near by servant and strode over to the man at the head of the table. Harry followed, nervous at being watched by the people at the table. Julian, he was glad to see, was not among them. They reached the head of the table and Corwin spoke rapidly with the man, once again in Thari. Harry was by now getting quite annoyed at being left out of conversations. The blue eyes of the man shifted to him, Harry shifted nervously at the hard calculating stare. He realised suddenly, from the throne like chair that was positioned at the head of the table, and the fact that Corwin was a prince, that this man must be the King of Amber. That thought made him all the more nervous. The king suddenly smiled.

"It is always good to meet more of my descendants." He said. "What is your name?" Harry shot a dark look at Corwin, which seemed to amuse the king no end, before he reluctantly replied.

"Harden, sir." The king nodded.

"A good strong name." He said, then gave him a stern look. "I trust you will not disappoint me." Harry swallowed, he didn't miss the threat that statement contained.

"No, sir." He said. The king nodded and turned back to his meal. Harry realised that was a dismissal when Corwin walked away to sit at the table. Harry made his way to last place setting and as soon as he sat, the servants struck. Two glasses of wine appeared, one red and one white. A plate of food was set in front of him. There were three kinds of meat on the plate, along with carrots and what looked like mash potato, but was too yellow for that. After the self service of Hogwarts feasts, and never being taken to restaurants as a child, Harry found being served in this manner quite disconcerting. He started eating, after all he quite hungry after that long walk to the castle.

Harry ate while half-heartedly listening to the Thari conversations around him. To his left sat Corwin and a brown haired man who for some reason was still wearing amour, however he wore it like a second skin. He and Corwin were talking, with the odd comments from one of the women. She had brown hair as well, she also wore amour. Harry looked over other side of table and his green eyes met startlingly blue ones, framed by long blond hair. Harry felt the same pressure on his mind as he'd felt from Snape last year, and hastily looked away. When he glanced back, he saw her smirking at him, she winked and turned to talk to the bear of a man that sat beside her.

Harry shivered, he got the feeling that he'd walked into a snakes pit far more dangerous then the one at Hogwarts. He felt a sudden pang of homesickness. He didn't feel like eating anymore. Why did he leave so quickly? He wanted family sure, but were these the kind of people he wanted to associate with?

"It's not as bad as you think." A voice said from his right. Harry turned to face the last person seated at the table and gasped. It was like looking at a distorted mirror. While Harry had gotten his eye shape and nose from his mother, his eye colour from her and Corwin, and his hair from Corwin as well. Almost everything else was the same as the man in front of him. He could have been James Potter, if it weren't for the lightness of his brown hair and deep blue eyes. They was a sparkle in them that reminded Harry of the Weasley twins. "It's much worse." He said then laughed at Harry expression of horror. The man grinned. "Their not that bad really, just don't piss anyone off. I'm Random by the way." The way that he said it, made it sound like he was making fun of own name, just like Sirius used to. Harry couldn't help smiling back their was something oddly comforting about this Random.

"I'm Harden." Harry said still feeling weird about saying that name. Random smirked.

"Yes, I know." He said. Harry nervously picked up the glass in front of him and sipped on the red wine. Surprised when he found he quite liked the taste. He glanced back at Random and nearly choked as he realised why he looked so much like him. He also remembered the results of the heritage potion. Random was his father! He'd just met his real, flesh and blood, _living_ father!

* * *

**1: Apologies to Prince Harry, but I really couldn't resist that line! ;)**

**I know the descriptions of Harry's relatives was a bit brief, but I couldn't quite remember what they look like without reading the books again. I way to late to start that to night. Next chapter.**

**Plus if anyone can guess who was at the table I'll give you a very big cookie!**

**Till next....... Review! :)**


End file.
